


The Smithy's Rodeo

by GarrusLover17



Series: Creature Chronicles [5]
Category: Begging - Fandom, Minotaur/human - Fandom, Monster Lover - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, knotting - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Blacksmith - Freeform, F/M, Flowers, Knotting, Minor Disability, Pleading, Swords, Teratophilia, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: After an accident when you were 11 you speak backwards.so you rely on a slate and chalk to speak.then one day A Minotaur comes to visit and can understand you.he offers you a place in his village, which you take
Relationships: Darnas, Langa, Pundras, Reader - Relationship
Series: Creature Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Smithy's Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Happinessisbeyondmylevel for her assistance.
> 
> a fantastic writer i recommend her stories on AO3 and Watpadd

The Smithy’s Rodeo  
Minotaur/Human  
M/F

A typical morning in my town, I am the towns blacksmith and was making some new swords and armour for the soldiers. I heard some children walking past my shop and heading to school, one of their parents approached me holing her son by his collar. She stood by my forge and waited for me to put the blade I was working on down to cool, putting it in the bucket it hissed as the steam rose. I looked up at her and her son.  
“What do you have to say to Miss Y/N?” she asked.

“I am sorry for throwing stones at you and making fun of the way you speak” he said in a monotone voice.

I knew he didn’t mean it regardless I picked up my slate and chalk then wrote, ‘Apology accepted’. His mum smiled at me before dragging her son away, I resumed my work ignoring mostly everything and everyone until I had a customer. It was coming up to lunch time so I went inside to grab some stew, it was a basic stew of mainly veggies but it was filling. I sat at the doorway enjoying my food when an entourage of Minotaurs arrived at the village.

I recognised them from their village, their leader Pundras was leading the entourage, and he is very striking. Tall at nearly 8ft, black fur with rusty orange patches scattered around his body, fine clothing with armour on his thighs, shoulders and forearms and gold chains around his chest. His two bodyguards are his brother and right hand man Darnas and his friend Langa she is a master at duel wielding.

As it was lunchtime kids were out for their meals, I sat and watched for a few more minutes before resuming my work. I started to work on a new blade when I felt a large rock hit my shoulder, turning around with the blade in my hand I saw the kid from before with two others all with stones in their hands laughing. I tried to rise above it but another rock hit me above my left brow making it bleed, that’s when I started shouting.

“Yeh uoy sdik teg tuo fo ereh! Era uoy gniyrt ot teg em dellik?!” I was angry and embarrassed.

“What weirdo we can’t understand you!” they shouted enunciating every word.

They were about to throw more rocks when, three large hands stopped them. The Minotaurs and our town’s leader were stood around them.

“She said: ‘Hey you kids, get out of here! Are you trying to get me killed?’ Why are you all out of school and tormenting a woman, who is old enough to be your older sister?” Pundras asked letting the kids go.

“She is a freak she can’t speak properly and doesn’t fit in here, our parents say so! They said we should push her out of the town!” the leader of the kids said.

I wasn’t shocked when I hear this; the Minotaurs and town leader were though. 

“You kids follow me now!” town leader said his voice filled with anger. They walked away leaving the Minotaurs looking at me.

I started to get back to work when I heard the hoof-falls of the Minotaurs, I put the shaped blade into water to cool then turned around coming face to chest with Pundras. He brought out a clean rag from his pocket and pressed it to my forehead, I was stunned by this no one had ever wanted to tend to a wound I had even before my accident.

“My name is Pundras this is Darnas and Langa, what is your name?” he asked

Grabbing my slate I wrote my name out, “Y/N. Nice to meet you all”

“You shouldn’t be working with an injury, come on lets get your injury tended to” he smiled at me.

We all went inside and sat down in the kitchen, he cleaned the cloth and started to clean the mess before applying a poultice. Picking up my slate and chalk back up I wrote ‘thank you’ on it, he smiled before asking what caused me to talk backwards. 

Sighing I wrote out my story, “When I was 11 I helped my parents with the forge. In the middle of winter I slipped on some ice on our door step, I stumbled and hit my head on the anvil. There was blood everywhere, when I woke up from being in a come for over a week I started speaking backwards. I have been like this for years, I know what I want to say but it comes out wrong. The healers said ‘they can’t do anything and I may never fully recover’ my mum heard this and left a few months later so did dad. I started using the forge since I was 12 and kept a slate with me”.

They simply nodded and asked to see some of my work, standing up I wobbled slightly but regained my balance. I showed them my work in armour and weapons and a few pieces of cutlery and household items, they all seemed really impressed Langa seemed impressed with the blades I had just made. I noticed something with her blade and asked to see it, curious she handed it to me, I felt the weight and looked at the blade itself. I spotted a bad metal fracture across and down the blade. 

I wrote on my slate “How old is this blade?”

“About two months old” she replied.

“where did you get it from?” I wrote

“Our village trades with another settlement we got it from there” she explained.

“Any major use?” I wrote.

She shook her head and asked why; I took the blade in both hands and snapped it easily with very little force. She looked angry that I broke it, I put them on my forge and started to re-work it pushing my forge hotter than it had ever worked. Adding my own metal to strengthen it I started to shape and mould it to the style she liked, once I cooled it I sharpened it before giving it back to her. Immediately she swung it around feeling the weight and balance, chuffing happily she thanked me going into her coin purse to pay for it I shook it off.

“Would you consider moving to our village we could use your skills” Pundras asked.

I didn’t need time to think I simply said “Sey!”

We arranged to meet again in one week giving me enough time to tie up loose ends and pack my belongings, I did feel slightly guilty for leaving the town without a blacksmith but they could find another.  
On the fifth day I had packed up everything I owned including my tools, I was ready to go I even had time to finish the order I had. To my surprise Pundras arrived early and asked if I was ok, I nodded and wrote…

‘I am fine thanks just packing the last of my items. Can I ask… how can you understand me when I speak?’

“One of my uncles had an injury a few years ago, I taught him how to speak normally again. In return I was able to understand what he was saying, so feel free to speak all you want” he smiled picking up trunk.

“If you are packed do you want to head to your new home?” he asked.

“Sey esaelp” I smiled

I grabbed the remaining items and we headed off to the village, walking away from my old life and walking to my new life. Along the way we had a nice conversation I was loving being understood and not writing everything I wanted to say. We entered the village that was more like a town, I was escorted to the blacksmiths which was not in use due to not having a smith. It was an enormous space not just because it was built for Minotaur’s, but in footage, I put my belongings in the middle of the living area. 

Looking around I noticed everything had been cleaned and straightened up, not one speck of dust anywhere and it smelled fresh. I excused myself and inspected the forge, they had rebuilt it and put the best coal in it ready for use, and had installed a new large billow. 

“Need help lighting it?” Pundras asked, leaning on the doorframe.

“Hu, fi ton oot ysub” I replied.

“Nah, I'm not too busy. It’s a slow day today, later why don’t we go grab a meal at the tavern” he suggested.

I blushed and nodded my head, it took about half an hour to get the forge lit and another two hours to get it close to the right heat. 

“Ni owt syad ti lliw eb ydaer ot krow” I smiled. “Knaht uoy, rof yreve gniht”

“No need to thank me, you are a strong woman and very attractive, I will pick you up later for supper” he smiled.

When he walked away I started to get my house together. The bedroom was by far the easiest, there was a new bed with new curtains and what looked like a bear skin rug. The rest of the house took until tea time to get ready but I was happy with it, until the morning I often re organised things. I heard a knock at the door I hadn’t noticed the time, opening it I found Pundras standing at the door with a small bouquet of flowers. I blushed and took the flowers thanked him and put them in a vase, he escorted me to the tavern were we had a lovely meal.

I had been at the village a little over two months, in that time I had made many new friends Langa I considered my closest friend. When she wasn’t working or on patrol she came by to talk with me, which was helping me to speak properly I do still struggle with small words like ‘stop, hello, thanks’ and a few others but Pundras helped me to work that out. 

“Pots backwards is stop. Yah backwards is Hay. At backwards is Ta. Hay can be hello and Ta thank you. My uncle taught me that” I smiled as he taught me that.

“You know that Pundras is courting you right?” Langa asked.

“Tahw? No he isn’t, yhw dluow he be courting me? I am not ytterp” I blushed putting the sword I was working on down.

“You are very beautiful. Strong, courageous and a great smithy” she replied. “He hasn’t stopped talking about you since the day he met you. Not because of your disability or because of your treatment, because he finds you breathtaking. Don’t you feel the same way?” she asked.

“Gods yes, he is ekil a god. Strong, attractive, kind and ynnuf” I replied.

“I find you funny and kind too Y/N” Pundras said from behind me.

My face felt hotter than my forge, Langa walked away with a huge smile plastered on her face. Without looking at him I dove into my house heading straight for the kitchen, he followed me inside and closed the door behind him. He came up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Why are you hiding in here?” he asked.

“I'm hiding from ym feelings. I really like uoy a lot, but I don’t want uoy to think I'm taking ad. Adv..” I growled not being able to say the word.

He turned me around and spoke “Advantage? I feel like I’d be taking advantage, if I knew you didn’t feel the same way. The moment I saw you I thought ‘that is someone I want as my wife’, what did you think when you saw me?”

“That you were a god dna would never want anyone like me in ruoy life” I mumbled.

Dropping to his knees so he was eye level with me, he kissed me softly at first but it gradually became deep and full of need on both our parts. Breaking from the kiss I pulled him to my bedroom, closing the curtains and locking the windows. His hands untied my apron and removed my shirt, rubbing my six pack and nibbling my shoulder. 

Turning around I pushed him to the bed, then began to remove his armour and clothes. He looked incredible without his clothes on, like a piece of living art, perfect abs and pecks, very little body fat with scattered scars across his chest. He removed the rest of my clothes and sighed, he took my breast into his mouth and began to suck and tease it with his huge tongue. I held him closer to me as he leaned back bringing me with him.

“Oh, I t’nsaw expecting that” I laughed.

Letting go of my breast he laughed then took my other in his mouth. I felt his hot member poking my entrance I decided to make him whine, the head was fairly flat giving me an idea. Lowering my hips slightly and spreading them just a bit letting the head just touch my bud, he moaned in pleasure before I moved my hips away breaking our kiss. He whined and mewled holding me closer to him, I did this a few times before he spun me around so he was on top of me.

“You tease, that deserves punishment my little Smithy” he smiled.

He began to enter me, he was such a stretch but what a delicious stretch it was. He was almost fully seated when I felt his knot, my eyes widened in shock at how large it was. He smiled wickedly before leaning down and whispering.

“I am going to make you beg to be knotted, then for one whole day we are going to stay in bed and I am going to take your ability to walk. You will be at my mercy” he chuckled.  
“Oh what a harsh punishment, I will not cave so easily my chief” I said biting his ear.

“A punishment worthy of the future Chieftess” he grunted moving his hips back slowly.

“Wha…” I gasped as he rammed into me taking my breath away.

He set a slow pace to start off with letting me get used to his girth, but then he sped up and I wasn’t going to give in so easily. Gods know I wanted to. Grabbing my hips he spun around and I started to ride him, digging my nails into his skin. His speed picked up again and I was nearly screaming, when he pinched my nipples I let it out screaming loud and proud as he came inside me. This went on for hours I was ready to beg for his knot, I was back on the bed again my legs were numb, my mind was barely holding it together.

“Y/N, are you still with me?” he asked stopping all movement apart from his hands.

“I’ma still here, I want it... Pundras I want you knot, I want everything you evah to offer!” I begged grabbing his fur.

“Oh my little Chieftess, you lasted longer than I thought you would. Relax this won’t hurt too much” he whispered kissing my brow.

He started to push his hips further, his hands on my shoulders keeping me from moving. I felt the knot entering me rubbing against my bud shooting sparks up my body, I wrapped my legs around his hips which helped when he gave one more push connecting me to him. We both screamed in pleasure lying there for a few minutes.

“Ready for more?” he asked.

I nodded and he continued long into the night. By the morning we were a sweaty, sticky mess and true to his word I could not move. He was asleep next to me and his member was no longer inside of me, I sat up and moved towards the bathroom but I couldn’t walk. Crawling to the bathroom and relieving myself and tidying myself up I heard rustling coming from the bedroom. 

“Can’t walk?” he asked peeping into the bathroom

“No” I smiled.

“Good. You will be able to tomorrow, for now we rest” he laughed picking me up.

He put me back onto the bed which be changed, then went into the bathroom. He came out looking clean with a huge smile on his face, for the rest of the day he took care of me. Over the next few weeks, I took on abilities as the Chieftess alongside my smithing. Meeting Pundras was the best thing that ever happened.


End file.
